


Caught Between Justice and Mischief

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Minor Injuries, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking February 2018Day 28: Jealousy





	Caught Between Justice and Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last day! So I had to include Loki and Steve :D   
> Literally part of this came to my mind after over doing it on leg day.. So I hope that my pain brings you joy cuz it made me laugh.  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

Due to a stupid leg injury you’re grounded. No missions, no outings, no exercise. Nothing. 

Most of the team is out, leaving you in a state of boredom beyond repair. You know you should be enjoying the time to yourself, but your limited mobility is making it hard to enjoy things. 

Nat promises to show you a few simple routines to get you started on getting back into the swing of things when she got back. To help you readjust, after resting. Like you needed more rest. You felt bed ridden, but it wasn’t that bad.

And that’s how you found yourself in the gym again. Ignoring sanity, because what fun is that, and everyone’s concern for your need to rest, you decide you are feeling well enough to work out a bit. Surely, they are just over reacting when it came to your injury. You’re stronger than that. It irritates you to be left by the wayside like you have been. Sat out like a small child. 

Getting lost in your thoughts, and moderately fueled by adrenaline of finally doing something physical again, you lose count of your reps on more than one weight machine. 

Standing, your legs tremble, thighs sore, tendons tight. You slowly make your way to the bench where you’ve left your small bag and water. 

Thank goodness no one’s here to see my baby deer legs, you think as you take a long drink from the bottle. Okay, now, all you have to do is make it to your rooms. Totally an easy task. Right? Sure. 

You rest for a while longer, hoping that that will magically make a difference as you feel the weight of exhaustion settle over you.

With your breathing returned to normal, you cautiously stand, slinging your small bag over your shoulder. 

“Deep breathes, deep breathes.” You mumble to yourself, bracing for the unsteady strides across the room.

You barely make it across the gym, dropping yourself ungracefully onto a bench near the door when Steve walks in. 

Looking up and making eye contact with him, he gives you the eyebrows of disappointment.

“Please tell me you didn’t see that.”

“I think I saw plenty. What did you do?” Steve’s face goes softer as he stands in front of you, waiting for an explanation as to why you were hobbling about on your own.

“I got a little carried away today. Kinda feel like jello now.” You say sheepishly with a timid smile.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but you can’t do that. You shouldn’t even be trying to push your body yet.”

“I know,” you pout, “but I’m just tired of not being able to do anything.”

Steve nods, knowing the feeling far too well. 

“I was trying to make it back to my rooms but this is as far as I got.” 

“(Y/N).” You whine in reply. “Will you let me help you?”

“Yes.”

Steve sighs dropping to his knees in front of you, gently taking your traitorous leg and feeling to see if you did any damage in your impromptu work out. He moves it slowly, stretching your aggravated muscles, checking the tendons. You wince and make faces, trying to put on a good show of not making noise, of it not affecting you, but he sees through your façade. 

“Promise me you won’t do this again.” Steve says, staring at you with piercing blue eyes. 

“I promise.”

Steve stands and hold out his hands for you to take as you shakily stand again. You take slow small steps with the aid of Steve as your human walker. 

“Steeeve!” You whine, looking to him to some how make you move faster. 

“No. We’re going slow.” 

“We’ll be here all fucking day!” 

“There is another option.”

“What?” You narrow your eyes at him. “Are you going to abandon me in the hall? Cuz I can make it back on my own. I don’t need your help Steven.” 

“(Y/N).”

“I’m sorry. I’m irritated.” You huff, just wanting to make it back to take a shower and then maybe a nap. “What’s option B? A wheelchair?” 

“Sort of.” Steve chuckles, easily scooping you up and into his arms. “Comfy?”

He smirks at you as you roll your eyes. “Thanks for being my walker and then my fancy high tech government funded wheel chair.” 

With his long Strides of Justice, you quickly make up for your earlier glacial pace. 

Steve sets you down, making sure your balanced and not precariously leaning against the wall. 

“If you need any more help, just let me know.” He presses a small kiss to your forehead earning a light chuckle from you. 

You cheekily wink at him, tapping in your pass code, the door pops open. “Thank you, Steve, you’re my hero.” Turning slightly back to him, you say, “And please don’t mention this to anyone. I don’t want anyone to worry; specially Loki.” 

“As long as you keep your promise – then your secrete is safe with me.” 

“Thanks.” 

Steve nods in leaving. 

You hobble into the room and shut the door, sighing at the accomplishment. 

A soft clearing of the throat from behind you, makes you stiffen.

“Shit.”

“What was that about, love? Don’t tell anyone, specifically not me?” 

“Loki, Steve was just helping me out. I kinda—"

“You adore him, don’t you?” He snaps. 

“Loki, don’t do that.” 

“Your, your blond avenger! Your captain!”

“What you really think I’m gonna go up to Steve and be all ‘hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?’ Don’t be foolish. It’s not like that, let me explain.” 

Loki does his best not to roll his eyes at you, nodding for you to have your say.

“I did what I wasn’t supposed to. I’ve gotten tired of sitting around and resting. Always resting! So, I went to the gym and kinda aggravated my leg. Had it not been for Steve I would have had to Ivar my sorry ass back here. That’s all that happened.” 

Upon not understanding your reference, but vaguely recognizing the name, you watch as confusion, irritation, and more anger filter over his face.

“Who—what?” 

You take his hands in yours tugging to make him look at you. “I would have had to crawl here using only my arms. That’s what I meant. There’s nothing going on with Steve. He just wants me not to try anything stupid until I’m healed.”

Loki stares at you, eyes nearly piercing your soul with their intensity. 

“Alright. I’m sorry for my outburst.” 

“But? I can tell there’s a ‘but.’” 

“I’m still disappointed. Why did you go in the first place? Why hadn’t you called for me? I could have gone with you, cared for you, helped you.” 

You feel the hurt dripping with each word that passes his lips. 

“Loki, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want anyone, most of all you, to see me so weak.” 

He cups your jaw, his eyes softening. “I will never find you weak. You are a fierce warrior even in your stupor.” 

“Thanks.”

He wraps his arms around you, pulling you to his chest. 

“Now. Perhaps you won’t try to hide from me?” 

“Yeah. How about a bath?” 

“Sounds wonderful, darling.”


End file.
